Hybrid vehicles configured to perform external power supply which supplies electric power to the outside of each vehicle have been known. Such a hybrid vehicle can supply not only electric power stored in a battery mounted in the vehicle, but also electric power generated by a motor using motive power of an engine.
When electric power is generated by driving an engine during external power supply, a fuel is consumed. Therefore, it has been proposed to perform fuel supply during external power supply to prevent an engine from running out of fuel. For example, the vehicle disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2001-231106 is configured to introduce a fuel for driving an engine from the outside of the vehicle when a motor generates electric power. Thereby, the vehicle can perform external power supply for a long time.